The Dimprint
by pitt-writer7
Summary: Imprinting has a purpose." "I'm not talking about imprinting Jake. I'm talking about this." 'Whatever this is...' he thought.
1. Prologue

_He doesn't think it is that bad._ Jacob tried to console his confused Beta.

_What do you think Jake? _Leah stuttered mentally. Jacob exhaled. Truth be told, he was just as confused. With nearly everyone imprinting these days it brought a bittersweet sensation to both packs. Hope that she would find her soul mate. Despair because she may be the only one left alone. She whimpered at his deeper thoughts. He couldn't help them. He needed to sort through his thoughts before giving her an answer.

_This had to happen for a reason. Imprinting has a purpose-_

_I'm not talking about imprinting! _She cut him off, frustrated,_ I'm talking about…this. _She continued, placing an emphasis on 'this', whatever 'this' was. She involuntarily thought about Sam. His face flashed before Jacob's eyes before she continued.

_Just when things were getting better…_ She trailed off flashing pictures of the new pack. Jacob added his own memories. Most were from before the Volturi almost-battle. The closer he got to that day in his mind, the more his memories became skewed from the pack and more on a certain half vamp. Jacob tried to keep those memories to a minimum for her sake.

_It's fine._ Leah sighed. Her thoughts were all over the place. She was coming up with different theories but none seemed to calm her anxiety. Jacob decided to remain quiet. They had been running for a while, Leah looked towards the border of LaPush.

_I think I'll head home now unless you have some errands I need to run Oh High One. _Her humor was dead. He chuckled nonetheless and declined her offer. She phased and dressed quickly opting to run bipedal back to her house.

* * *

A/N: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

"Leah telephone!" Sue's voice rung through the house. Leah hadn't realized how close to REM sleep she had gotten until the sound literally caused her to catapult out of bed and onto the floor. The thud earned a laugh from Seth's bedroom.

"I'll deal with you later." Leah stated in a normal tone knowing Seth would hear. He simply chuckled. She ran down the steps and grabbed the phone out of her mother's hands. Sue returned to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Lee it happened!" It was Embry. Leah wasn't sure what had Embry so excited.

"Wha-"

"I imprinted!" Surprisingly Leah wasn't too shocked. She was just confused as to why Embry had put her on the phone list.

"That's…great Embry."

"Yeah it is!" Leah was stuck. At this point they were just listening to each other's breathing. Leah grew irritated.

"So…why'd you call me?"

"Oh, well I figured Jake would be busy with Nessie and since you're the beta…well it made sense in my head a minute ago."

"Ah I see. So do you want me to pass along the message?"

"Yes please." He replied quickly. Leah had become Jake's answering machine of sorts since he never phased at reasonable hours anymore. Something about phasing when Ness was sleep. She was the only one that had so little life that she would actually be phased at those God forsaken times.

"Sure thing." They hung up shortly after that.

_Another one bites the dust. _Leah thought to herself. Sue suddenly came back into the dining area. She looked to be in a rush.

"Mom-"

"I'm heading to Billy's to pick him up then we're heading to Forks to watch some game at Charlie's. I'll be back later tonight. Leftovers are in the fridge. Make sure Seth doesn't stay up too late, and don't do anything silly dear." Sue patted Leah on the arm before heading out the door.

"Oh and don't forget you agreed to help Emily decorate the nursery today." She called from the front yard. Leah rolled her eyes. She had gotten closer to Sam and Emily in the past months. The almost battle had opened her eyes somewhat. They acted like a family, a very dysfunctional, confusing, and awkward family but a family nonetheless. An hour later, Leah was ready to go to Emily's place. She phased before leaving to check on Jake. Surprisingly he was phased as well.

_Wolf at a decent hour? That's so not you._

_Nessie's playing with Nahuel._

_Do I sense jealousy?_

_No…maybe._

_Right. Oh before I forget, Embry joined the gravity shifting club._

_Really? Good for him. Who's the girl?_

_Don't know. Don't really care. You probably don't either. Besides shouldn't you be watching Nahuel like a hawk? _Jake paused. Leah took the time to send Jake a picture of a russet colored hawk complete with his large wolf head nose diving.

_Go play bodyguard, I gotta go design an infant jail. _She phased before he could say anymore. Leah broke into a steady run. _Since when am I excited to see Emily?_ She slowed to a jog not wanting to appear too excited about being friends with her cousin again. When she reached the house she raised her fist to knock but opted for just entering.

"Emily?" Leah questioned from the door.

"Leah, I'm so happy you came." Emily called from the kitchen. She hugged Leah although it wasn't very tight considering her stomach protruding from carrying a baby wolf for 8 months.

"Your due date's not far off. Should you really be decorating?"Leah asked skeptically. Emily placed her hands on her stomach. Leah couldn't help but wince a little although the emotional pain had dulled it was no doubt still there.

"There's not much left to do. I just want to finish painting the walls yellow. Sam already-"

"Did I hear my name?" Sam called from just entering the house. Leah rolled her eyes before turning to insult Sam intending on calling him a whipped puppy. She never got a chance to. Gravity shifted. Leah's eyes grew wide realizing what was about to happen. Everything happened in slow motion after that. Leah was floating at first but then the steel cables appeared in front of her. She gasped not sure if she wanted them to lock onto their target, Sam. Strangely he wasn't the target. They flew behind her, anchoring her to some unseen force. Then instead of floating she was falling. It felt more like drowning. Her throat closed up, her vision got blurry. The heat that comes from phasing was burning her alive. She felt like a volcano that couldn't erupt. As if things couldn't get worse, Sam reached for her and that slightest movement forward made her collapse in pain. She was falling into darkness. She was blind and the only thing she could think was _Get away! Get away!_ He took another step closer but she jumped nearly five backwards, almost knocking Emily over. Sam growled. It hurt Leah's ears. She made her way to the front door and burst through. She returned to normal after a few uneasy breaths. The pain subsiding greatly until it was nearly gone. She was at a lost. _What in the world just happened? _Without a seconds notice she ran to the woods and phased.

_Leah. Back so soon?_

_Jake shut it! Something freaky just happened- _she was cut off when her memories bombarded Jake with such force that he recoiled.

_I'm no expert at this but I know for a fact that was not imprinting._

* * *

_A/N:I own nothing_


	3. Chapter 2

"Maybe it has to do with her being female?" Billy posed this question. Jake, Leah and the rest of their pack were sitting in a meeting with the Elders discussing Leah's predicament. Sam had been asked to attend but after Leah's near death experience when he stepped foot into the door, they decided it best to keep the two apart. Leah although mostly recovered, still had her arms wrapped around her torso. Jacob sat listening to the ideas thrown around the Council. Leah noticed the restlessness of Quil and Embry. _No doubt to go see their masters. _Jacob seemed to be the only imprint slave capable of sitting still. Seth was seated next to Leah and he had been fighting whetherto comfort her or not when he suddenly stood up.

"If I may," all heads whipped up to the youngest one present. Old Quil gave his consensus.

"I've seen what happened to Leah in her mind and I've seen what happened to the guys when they imprint. I'm kind of objective since neither has happened to me but it looks like the same thing that happened to the guys happened to Leah, only… backwards." Old Quil rubbed his chin in thought as Seth continued. "Imprinting brings the guys this perfect peace while this other thing brings Leah complete peril. "

"If we knew the real meaning for the imprint, we would know in theory the real meaning behind Leah's experience." Sue cut in.

"I thought Sam said it was to pass on the wolf gene." Embry stated, Leah winced at his name.

"Maybe. Maybe not. For all we know imprinting could have a number of purposes." Billy corrected.

"Then we list them and we find out what the opposite is for Leah." Jake suggested. There were a few nods.

"Okay so number one: wolf gene." Embry stated impatiently.

"But we already know Leah can't…" Quil trailed off. She didn't need reminding of her barren state. Sue caught on to her daughter's discomfort.

"That's not necessarily the point. It could be to sway her away from…undesirables." Sue stated uncertain.

"So instead of showing her who she should be with, this weird imprint is showing her who not to be with?" Jacob questioned while scratching his head.

"Why now?" Everyone turned at Leah's question.

There were shifty eyes and a few downcast looks. Sue decided to speak.

"Well honey you have been getting back on friendly terms with _him_. Maybe it's just a friendly reminder-"

"Friendly? Emily is eight friggin months pregnant. It's not like I would try anything with Sam anyway." At this point no one wanted to meet Leah's gaze. She ignored the burning sensation on her tongue when she said his name.

"Leah, think of it as a form of protection for the both of you." Leah was sure that Quil tried to stifle a laugh at her mother's usage of the word protection. She made a mental note to bite him later.

"Well in that case I'm glad the Ancestors have decided to protect me from being a home wrecker!" Leah exclaimed sarcastically before jumping from her seat and walking out of the building.

"Leah, wait!" Leah turned to see which of her brothers had decided to follow her out of the meeting but she couldn't before being sprawled on the ground in pain. It hit her like a freight train and she couldn't help but scream. She tried opening her eyes but there was nothing but black. _I could've sworn it was sunny out-Ah!_

"Lee-Lee I heard everything. I'm sorry." It was Sam. Every rushed word burned her ears. She impulsively grabbed them with both hands, blocking out the sounds of the second pair of footsteps rapidly approaching her.

"Sam, stay away from her!" That was Jacob. He had unknowingly placed authority in his voice even though it didn't affect the other alpha who, backed down anyways. Jacob reached down to pick up his incapacitated beta who had now assumed the fetal position. Without hesitation he rushed them both to his house leaving Sam standing lost and confused.

* * *

The Council meeting adjourned shortly after Leah's dramatic exit and the rest of the pack showed up at Jacob's house to check on the alpha-beta duo. Her three pack mates stood around the small living room while she rested on the couch.

"Where's Jake?" She asked softly having just recuperated from her grogginess.

"He went to talk to Sa-_him_." Seth answered quickly. Leah appreciated his self correction and nodded. They all fell quiet for a while. Leah looked around, pretending to be bored although she was trying to focus on each of their expressions through her peripheral. She glanced at Embry.

"So does your half brother candidate number one have any food in this joint?" Embry smirked despite her half hearted attack on him.

"He's actually number three."

"Three?" She asked looking incredulous. "I thought you'd love to be blood brothers with your bestie." She asked sarcasm heavy.

"I'd rather not have alpha blood in my veins. It makes you insane." Embry answered while moving towards the kitchen. Quil looked like he wanted to question something but the front door burst open.

"Speak of the devil." Seth said, everyone chuckled at the inside joke. Jacob shrugged not quite understanding.

"Lee you feel up for a run?" Jacob asked earning him a few concerned stares. Leah took into account her pains. She realized she had healed mostly, the episode outside the meeting only a dull sting at the back of her mind. She surprised the pack when she answered.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 3

_What I don't understand is why it had to happen now._ The run with Jacob had served mainly as a recap of the conversation he had with Sam.

_If Fate or Destiny really cared about me, it would've pushed me from him before I fell for him the first time. Not after he's put my heart through a blender, then we try to patch things up. _

Jacob sighed. He began reliving Leah's early days in the old pack. Leah watched silently. She didn't mind so much, it helped to keep her grounded when she saw through other's eyes how she was the bitter harpy.

_Sorry Lee. _It had a double meaning. _Maybe we're wrong. This could all lead to your happy ending. You could think of it as instead of getting pushed from Sam, _she whimpered at the name, _you're getting pulled to Mr. Right._

Leah tried to quirk an eyebrow. _Maybe. _They continued running for a few more miles in silence.

_You know it's funny._

_What is?_

_How strong you've gotten. _Leah looked skeptical.

_Yeah, I'm your regular Superman_, Leah responded sarcastically.

_Or Super girl, _Jake offered.

_Whatever. Who's Lois Lane?_

_Sam, _Jake stated as a matter of fact_._

_I'd say he's my Kryptonite right now. _Jacob considered this.

_I guess you're right. What does that make me? _Jacob asked after a moment.

_Batman. And Seth is Robin. _Jacob barked a laugh at that.

_What about Embry and Quil? _He asked amused.

_Wonder woman and Zatanna. _Leah answered without skipping a beat. Jacob collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter. Leah couldn't help but smile at his current state. She realized that they had crossed into the Cullen's land. Jake realized as well just as he recovered. Nessie's smiling face flashed in their minds. Leah nodded for him to go on. She added a thought once she had her mind to herself. _Now you're just my Lana Lang._

* * *

Leah spent the whole week avoiding Sam. Emily tried calling her a few times. Leah hated to admit that she was already missing their renewed friendship but in Emily's current state, she didn't want the girl walking around LaPush just for some peaceful girl time. And she knew there was no way she could head to the other girl's house without the risk of encountering Sam. She wasn't enough of a masochist to endure that kind of pain just to feel she had a social life. In the middle of her thinking, her house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Carlisle Cullen. Is Leah available?" Leah rolled her eyes knowing the doctor knew who he was speaking to.

"You're talkin to her doc."

"Well hello Leah. I apologize in advance if I seem to be intruding but Jacob visited Renesmee today and Edward picked up on some of his thoughts about you. We discussed a little of your predicament and I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you had no physical ailments." Leah scoffed. She knew the doctor was genuinely concerned for her well being but she also knew that he was instinctively curious as well. Feeling in a better mood than most days and really wanting to get out the house she decided to humor him.

"Yeah I feel okay but I think I might stop by and let you check me out." Leah could almost feel his smile across the phone.

"Oh yes of course. I'll be waiting." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Leah had gotten a lot closer to the Cullens. She wasn't quite friends with them, some still detested her and she likewise them but they were cordial. She left the house and started up the street towards the forest when a whizzing sound came from behind her, followed by the call of an adolescent male.

"Hey baby cakes want a ride?" Leah didn't know the boy. She turned to get a look at him. She noticed first that he was riding a black moped. She was already judging him but she didn't get the full effect until she locked eyes with him. A pain consumed her throat. She started having a pulling sensation. It was as if one of her steel cables were tugging rather forcefully away from the boy on the bike. It was similar to the pain she felt when she got near Sam but nowhere near as intense. Unable to speak she simply stepped away from him, relief enveloping her with each step. He kept calling her.

"Hey wa-" he was cut off by a rough revving sound and some screeches. She turned back around and realized that he had just lost control. The moped had spun out and he had kicked himself off of it as it skidded away from him. Something clicked inside of Leah's head.

"You would've run me over!" Leah narrowed her eyes and yelled, her voice coming back to her. The boy just stared gaping. She stomped angrily towards the woods to phase. She had to get to the Cullen mansion and sort this mess out.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey Mind Stalker! Tell your pops I'm almost there. _Leah yelled out mentally when she was only a few minutes from reaching the Cullen's mansion. _Oh and tell Jake I'm gonna kill him. _She added after a few moments. She laughed when she reached the house noticing that Edward had just informed Jake of her last message. He was scrambling to get Nessie into the house, probably in fear of Leah's wrath. She heard a chuckle of confirmation from Edward.

"Leah! Whatever are you doing here?" Jake asked uncertain when he reemerged from the house.

"Oh nothing _Batman_, I just got a strange call down at the Justice League Headquarters and I tracked it to this house." This was completely lost on Jacob. Leah held her angry stare before bursting into laughter.

"Don't worry leather pants. I'm here to see Carlisle." She patted his shoulder assuredly as she walked past him into the house.

"Leah I'm so glad you came. I'm up in my office if you would come up please." Under normal circumstances Leah would have found it strange that someone was addressing her from out of view when there were at least 4 other beings standing a few feet away from her.

"Leah it's so good of you to visit," Esme said gently from the couch where she was sitting and holding Nessie. Leah had to give it to Jacob. He was smart, knowing that Esme was one of few vampires that she would refuse to hurt if her wrath had included his vampire family, she would be the only safe haven for his half breed. She continued on to Carlisle's study.

"Come in." Leah entered. She sat in Carlisle's office for nearly 20 minutes explaining her different pains that she encountered. She also included the episode that had just happened with moped boy along with the many theories floating around her mind, the pack, and the elders.

"Your mother could be correct. Your wolf seems to be trying to find a way to protect you both physically and emotionally. After you were safely away from the boy did your body react again?" Leah thought for a moment. She realized that once the danger of the moped was gone, she almost instantly returned to her normal state. She told Carlisle so.

"But why would I have to be in pain to avoid pain?" Leah was confused again. Sure she avoided the moped but she wasn't fragile. The bike would've hardly left a scratch. Sure she would have been a little miffed-

"Interesting…" Leah cursed herself for not noticing when Edward had entered the room and glided over to an empty lounge chair to lean on its armrest. He continued.

"Did you weigh in the harm to the boy?" Leah hadn't thought of the boy. Still it didn't seem he would've been affected by the impact as much as she would have. Edward smirked.

"I'm talking about what you would have done to the boy after he ran you over." Leah hesitated. Jacob laughed loudly having heard the latter part of the conversation.

"Lee you would've broke that boy bad." Jacob came up the stairs continuing his laughter outside Carlisle's office.

"So the pain I felt was significantly less than both our pains had he hit me?" Leah asked this question while still thinking of all the different scenarios that ended in her making that boy believe he was a five year old girl for the duration of his life.

"Huh, interesting indeed." Leah couldn't help but agree with Edward. "Wait, but you guys are vampires. Shouldn't I be near dead right now and high tailing it back to LaPush?"

"Guess they really are softie vamps." Jacob stated. Emmet feigned offense.

"Backyard. Now." Jacob shrugged and followed the burly vampire out the backdoor. A wrestling match would no doubt start in the next few moments.

"Your inner wolf must not sense immediate danger from us. Perhaps if there were someone with the true intent to harm you-"Carlisle mused.

"Rosalie?" The suggestion came a little too swiftly for Leah's liking from the pixie vampire Alice. Before Leah could protest, the frozen blond bombshell appeared.

"Someone need a dead dog? I'm at your service." She smirked. Leah locked eyes with her but there was no pain. She focused harder realizing that there was a faint tugging from the same cable that tugged her away from moped boy. It was very light but she realized it was only a tad stronger than the near nonexistent tugs directing her from the other encompassing vampires. Leah smirked.

"It looks like someone doesn't hate me as much as they thought." Rosalie narrowed her eyes but the tugging didn't get any stronger. Jacob re-emerged and the tugs completely disappeared. Leah couldn't even focus on them.

"Your wolf must sense the alpha so it feels protected." Jacob's eyes widened as did Leah's when Edward stated his assumption.

"Don't worry Lee, I'll protect you from the big bad uh… baddies." Leah rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed at Jacob's lack of creativity. Leah suddenly had an idea but before Edward could pick it out it was already in play. She vividly imagined decapitating Bella, before she could even register what happened, she collapsed to the floor in Carlisle's office in a paralyzing pain. There was a loud crash from Edward having dove for and missed Leah and smashed into a bookcase. Everyone stared, in shock. Edward's eyes slowly shifted back to gold from black once Leah began speaking.

"I think your theory is correct."

* * *

_I think we should call it something. _Seth stated. He, Leah, and Jacob were currently patrolling along with Collin and Brady from the LaPush pack. Jacob decided to humor him.

_What should we call what?_

_Well, we can't keep calling it Leah's imprint, or Leah's weird episodes, or Leah's Death By Sam-_

_Okay what should we call it? _Jacob interrupted Seth's tangent irritated, while Leah subconsciously growled.

_How about…the Dimprint? _Leah and Jacob sent him matching stares of confusion.

_Think about it, whenever you guys imprint, it's all lovey dovey, bright and happy-_

_Like you? _Seth ignored Leah's comment and continued

_-but Leah's all dark and moody and gloomy and dim thus… dimprint._ Jacob and Leah simply gaped at him and his strange movements he made while explaining.

_Well whaddya think? _Seth asked. Jacob and Leah looked at each other.

_That soft spot at the back of your head has been bothering you hasn't it? _Leah only rolled his eyes as his sister and friend laughed at his expense. Suddenly Jacob stopped laughing and grew serious.

_He just phased. Leah you should probably head back-_

_No I haven't seen him in over a week. It should be gone by now, all the other instances were temporary._

_I don't know Leah-_

_Shut it Seth. I want to at least try._

_Here's your chance. Here he comes. _After about five seconds a giant black wolf emerged in front of the trio. A new voice entered their minds.

_Jake I need to-Leah? _Jacob had been filtering the thoughts from Sam to his pack. At first Leah thought she had finally gotten over her dimprint, _Great now I'm calling it that. _But she realized that she had taken a defensive position. Her body was rumbling as if she wanted to phase again but instead a vicious howl erupted from her throat, momentarily deafening all the wolves around her. She didn't notice that she had already taken a protected position behind Jacob who being overwhelmed with the hate and fury from Leah's wolf began growling towards Sam as well, who couldn't help but summon Collin and Brady as he too went on the defensive. Seth found himself struggling between joining with his pack who seemed to be running on autopilot or breaking everyone out of there animalistic sporadic thoughts.

_Stay Away!_

_Kill!_

_Hate! _It was too much for Seth. He stopped himself before he fell completely into a crouch, losing his own thoughts to the vicious pack mind.

_Stop! _Seth dove into his sister's side. Leah tried to snap back at the tan wolf but was able to find herself and stop upon realizing it was her brother. She shook her head and took off towards town before she could slip back into her hypnotic state. Once she was sure Jacob had come back to his senses as well she phased back to human panting.

_My wolf…is insane._


	6. Chapter 5

The next week proved to be extremely tiring and irritating for Leah. The Dimprint became more and more complicated. She found that it had different levels of 'activation'. Sometimes it would pull her away from people to get her out of immediate physical danger. She had gone to a store one day and when she entered an aisle a man was standing on a ladder painting an adjacent wall. Suddenly Leah decided she really disliked the man (well she was losing her sight and it felt as if hundreds of pins were poking her). She left the aisle and just as the discomfort started to subside she heard a crash and

"Whoa! Oof!" The ladder had tumbled, the man had thrown all his paint supplies on the floor to hold on to a hanging lamp, which broke under the added weight and plummeted to the spot whereLeah had just been standing. Leah decided that she definitely would have saved the man…then pounced on him for getting paint all over her.

Then there were other times when she was protected emotionally. Before she had 'turned' Leah had been one big emotional wreck. Then she phased and while in Sam's pack had become one big emotionally wrecked fur ball. Now in Jake's pack, although she hasn't completely dropped her tough wall, she found that her emotions were really only out of whack once a month. She still wasn't menstruating but she still seemed to become emotionally distraught as if she was. It was during this week that Leah had been taking a stroll in LaPush. She had walked by Jacob's house but before she could even turn to walk up to the front door she was literally propelled across the street. She landed painfully on her back, too shocked and annoyed to pay attention to the strange stares she was receiving from some of the neighbors.

_Ness, Quil, Claire, Embry_, _and Tenia were hanging out at my house that day, _Jacob had told Leah a few days later while they were patrolling together. Leah had learned that Tenia was Embry's new imprint from the Makah Reservation. At least the Dimprint had kept her from crashing the imprint party, she would no doubt had reiterated her hate for imprinting in so many actions then returned home and cried herself to sleep.

Then the remaining times that the Dimprint 'activated' she wasn't sure why she was being protected. She was driving her mom's car with her mom and Seth in tow. They were all headed to Forks to have dinner at Charlie's, it being one of the rare times when Leah would agree to join them. Suddenly a blond haired boy stepped into the street. Leah without warning popped a perfect U-turn and continued back down the street. Her mother and brother after recovering from shock of what just happened asked,

"What just happened?"

"My left hand hurt…really bad," she stated as if it was nothing peculiar. The two gave her looks of concern and confusion. Seth after a few moments realized that it had to do with the boy, who he later remembered as Mike Newton from Jacob's memories, who for some reason Fate had decided Leah should not cross paths with.

Two weeks of other situations like these and Leah found herself contemplating them all as she walked along the shore of First Beach. There weren't many people out but it was still a relatively nice day. She could tell from the breeze that it must be slightly chilly for the average human but she felt just fine. Leah was looking down at her bare feet that were getting wet from the tide when she heard two distinct laughs in the distance, a high pitched one and a low rumbling one that she recognized. She looked up. It was Embry and a girl who Leah could only assume was his imprint. She got the bright idea that she would ruin that fun without even trying. _All fun's ruined once the she-wolf's around. _She laughed sadly to herself as she ran to catch up to the two love birds.

"Hey Embry," He looked up a little startled and confused. _I'm getting that look way too much. _

"Hey L-Leah. What's up?" He stuttered with a little annoyance probably because she had just interrupted his imprint time. Leah ignored him.

"Who's this?" Leah nodded towards the girl who had started to look a little apprehensive at Leah's intrusion.

"Oh. This is my imprint I told you about, Tenia ," Leah rolled her eyes as soon as he said 'Oh' having to witness his glazed over eyes of total adoration at the acknowledgement of his soul mate. "Tenia this is Leah, the she-wol-"

"The Beta?!" Tenia asked excitedly. Leah looked a little smug at the girl's eagerness. "It's so nice to meet you. I've been asking Em to let me meet you, I've already met the rest of the pack but it felt like he was hiding you from me." With that she playfully hit Em on the arm.

"Yeah well I'm LaPush's best kept secret." This caused both Embry and Tenia to laugh. Leah smiled but she suddenly felt one of her dimprint cables tug. She narrowed her gaze in the direction of the forest. Embry noticed her immediate change in demeanor.

"What is it Lee?" The tugging stopped.

"Nothing. At least I don't think-" the tugging came back stronger. Someone or something was pulling her to the trees. It wasn't painful yet but she wasn't sure if she wanted to wait for it to get that far.

"Lee?" Embry snapped Leah out of her daze. Embry had protectively wrapped his arm around Tenia's waist.

"I don't think anything's wrong but you might want to get Tina-"

"Tenia," Tenia corrected.

"Right. Get Tenia out of here just to be safe." Embry nodded but then hesitated.

"You may not want to go out there alone."

"Don't worry, I'm a slave to the dimprint and it has kept me safe thus far."

"The dimprint?" Embry questioned.

"Seth's idea."

"What's that, code for dumb imprint?" Embry laughed at his own joke.

"Nice. Why didn't I think of that?" Leah stated as she subconsciously headed towards the tree line.

"I'll get Jacob or Seth to phase in case you need help." Embry called just as Tenia yelled goodbye and they jogged down the beach back towards civilization. Leah headed deeper into the forest, mindlessly following the tugging. It never lessened and she felt that if she could see the cable it would go on forever. She walked for what seemed like miles but only felt like minutes. Then there was a loud crash of thunder followed by the familiar sound of rain. Suddenly her pocket vibrated. Sue had insisted on buying her daughter a cell phone just to keep tabs on her daughter considering the strange occurrences that were happening around her. Leah slowed her pace to fish the black razor out of her pocket. Just as she answered, the tugging stopped.

"Hello?"

"Leah. It's Emily."

"Oh. Hey Em. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing since I haven't heard from you in a while." There was a crash of thunder on both ends of the line. "It's so bad out. What are you doing Leah?"

"I'm uh I'm in the forest." Another crash.

"What?! What are you doing out in this storm?" Emily panicked.

"I don't know exactly. The dimprint pulled me out here-"

"Leah get home now!" Leah chuckled a little at Emily's already perfected 'chastising child' tone.

"I'm serious Leah. If this-this-"

"Dimprint?"

"-_that_ is going to keep making you do crazy things like run around in the middle of a downpour-"

"I think it was going meteorologist on me and kept me out of the rain actually." Leah stated while looking up and noticing that most of the rain was being blocked by the dense branches and trees overhanging. She laughed realizing that Embry and Tenia probably got caught in the downpour on their way back home.

"Ha! They should've just come with me." Leah stated confusing the already worried Emily.

"What?"

"Embry and Ten-", there was another violent rumble of thunder along with some lightening. Leah started to finish explaining but she was met with a dial tone. She pressed end on her cell and slid it into her pocket. She hoped to wait the storm out and head back when the rain let up but the rain only poured harder. She tried leaving the spot once but was again greeted by the tugging of her dimprint. _Guess you really do want to alienate me. _This thought surprised her. She couldn't help but think how close to the imprint her dimprint was. She was alienated from specific individuals selected by her dimprint while the imprint simply alienated the guys from everyone except who was selected. Leah cringed at the realization. She was a wolf being held captive in the forest during a thunderstorm. She wasn't afraid, just concerned. She finally surrendered to the fact that she wouldn't be leaving the spot any time soon so she settled on the ground and swiftly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Leah woke to a pair of golden eyes staring her down. She jumped not used to the wake up call.

"Leech, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh good you're awake!" The pixie vampire clapped with genuine excitement. Leah blinked a few more times to get her bearings.

"What are you doing in my-"

"Your what?" Alice asked with fake innocence. It was then that Leah realized she was still in the forest and not in her bedroom. The events from the day before, flooded back to her mind. Her eyes grew wide.

"I slept out here all night?!" Leah asked no one in particular.

"Appears so. Jacob and the rest of your pack have been worried especially considering the unforgiving weather." Leah remembered the storm.

"They don't need to be so worried. I'm a wolf I can handle-"

"The storm was really bad Leah. Most of Forks and LaPush was subjected to flash flooding. The electricity didn't come back on until early this morning. Jacob said that both packs have been helping with fixing the damage to the houses caused from the rain and the tide but your pack has been switching off trying to find you as well. There was too much water to pick out your scent. " Leah gasped.

"Did Embry get off the beach before the tide-"

"Yeah all the wolves and imprints are fine but an Emily called our house asking for Jacob. She actually had Embry run to our house and alert Jacob to your disappearance but she called this morning after the electricity returned to ask on your whereabouts. Long story short she was really worried and went into labor on the phone with Jacob." Alice finished calmly.

"What? How long ago was this? Never mind I have to go check on-"

"I think it would be better if you came to our house first. The pack will want to know you are alright."

"The pack can wait! I already promised Emily I would be there when she delivered the baby."

"And I promised Jacob that I would find you and bring you back to the house immediately."

"Since when do you take orders from wolves?" Leah asked acidly.

"Since when do you like the girl that stole your boyfriend?" Alice shot back. Leah went to slap the vamp but her right arm went numb and fell limp at her side. Alice was losing patience and simply grabbed Leah by her limp arm and pulled her along. Leah tried getting away but discovered that there was now a tugging towards the Cullen's house, away from LaPush. She huffed angrily.

* * *

"Leah, are you insane? Why in the world would you sleep in the woods? In human form? During the worst thunderstorm this year?" Jacob was giving Leah an earful. She simply sat on the couch of the Cullen's living room, arms crossed across her chest, right leg crossed over the left, her head cocked to the side, while her alpha paced back and forth in front of her ranting and raving like a mad man."No one knew where you were! Embry says he last sees you following something or nothing he doesn't know, into the woods, then he runs into Emily who says you're still out there and she lost contact with you. Then it gets all dark and everyone's house floods and the tide practically drowns whatever the rain didn't take out and you're out there somewhere probably drowning in your sleep!"

"Am I done here Oh great Alpha?" Leah asked nonchalant.

"No you are not Oh silly Beta!" Leah turned her eyes toward him, challenging him to continue his weak comeback.

"Okay fine. We're done but after you see Emily you report right back here so I know you aren't dead!" Leah had already started for the door when an icy hand tapped her wrist.

"He was really worried about you. They all care so much." Leah turned to find the new but not necessarily improved Bella staring at her, holding the 6 year old looking Nessie to the side.

"Then why was the fortune teller out looking for me?"

"You've done so much for us. We all care about you. Well, Alice was actually kind of hoping Jacob would reward her by putting an injunction on you and force you to go shopping with her."Bella said the last part with humor.

"Hey! I care about you too!" Alice yelled from another room in the house. There was just a twinge of whine in her voice. Leah couldn't help but soften a little at the moment but she surely wouldn't let it show in front of Bella.

"Whatever. I have to go." Leah said coldly.

"Why?" This was a new voice. Leah sighed at another interruption and turned to find Rosalie now staring at her.

"Why what?" Leah asked impatiently.

"Why are you going back there?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"To Lapush? Unlike Alpha slave over there, I know that my home and family is still on the Rez."

"No I mean what kind of masochist are you? You're finally free from that other alpha who tore your heart out and stomped on it along with your cousin. Now you're going back there and you're not done healing yet. You're going to just end up at square one: conflicted, heart broken, and alone. Even your little imprint thing is trying to keep you away. So why are you going?" Rosalie had said all of this in an even voice but the irritation was heavy. Leah wanted so badly to slap the female vampire in front of her but she couldn't bring herself to. She simply curled her fists and waited for the transformation to overtake her body. It never came. She suddenly felt calm, too calm for it to be natural. She looked up and at the top of the stairs stood the mysterious Jasper Cullen. He was staring at the group of girls gathered near the front door. Leah simply stared back at him.

"I guess I have you to thank for that buzz kill." She stated before walking out the door.

"Stubborn." Rosalie snapped disgusted as the front door slammed. Leah only made it a few yards away from the house before her brother came running through the trees still tugging on some sweat pants.

"Leah! We were so worried! Jake just called the house and said they found you. Mom went ballistic!"Seth uncharacteristically hugged his sister as he continued his chatter. "Okay c'mon, Emily was asking about you. She told me to come get you and bring you home so she could see you were okay for herself." Seth had reached out to grab Leah's arm and pull her towards the woods.

"How is Emily? How's the baby?"

"Still unborn. They said her water never broke, she was having those Bricks Haxton…no Brandon Hicks…uh Braxton Haxon erm… whatever those fake contraptions are, from all the stress she's been under." As Seth said this, Leah noticed that his grip was burning her skin. She wrenched her arm back not bothering to tell Seth they were _Braxton Hicks contractions_. Seth looked perplexed at her actions but when she started dragging her feet back toward the Cullen's house he knew what was up.

"No! Leah, not me too!" Was all Seth could say before Leah broke into a hypnotic run for the house. She nearly yanked the front door off of its hinges.

"Back so soon?"Edward asked amused from the couch. Leah ignored him. She slammed the door shut again then went through the tedious process of locking its rarely used 4 locks. When this was done, Leah sank to the floor completely disgusted with the fact that she had just dimprinted on her brother, LaPush, her home.

* * *

A/N: I'm loving all of the feedback! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

_I've willingly become a hostage of the Cullens. _Leah thought as she slouched on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Her dimprint refused to let her leave the property. Every minute felt like a day, every hour felt like a year, she had been lazing around the Cullen's house for only 3 days but she felt like she had been there for an eternity. _How fitting._

"Miss Leah?"

"Yeah kid?" Leah responded without looking up at the half vampire that had just entered the living room.

"Would you like to color with me?" The innocent voice did not affect Leah but she looked up anyway. She wished she hadn't. She already knew that when Renesmee said 'color' she meant work on the next Michelangelo copycat masterpiece, and based on the supplies she was holding at the moment Leah knew it would take a few hours to complete but that wasn't what irritated her the most. It was those eyes. Renesmee had already perfected Jacob's puppy dog eyes and she daresay they looked even more heart wrenching on her. Leah rolled her eyes unwilling to succumb so quickly.

"Get Jacob to do it."

"He's not present at the moment." This caught Leah's attention again.

"Where is he?" Leah asked.

"Out," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Out where?" Leah asked exasperated.

"He went to visit his father along with your brother and Mr. Embry." Leah's forehead creased in concentration. _Why would Jacob leave me and more importantly his half breed here to go to LaPush with Seth and Embry?_

"That doesn't sound right." Leah stated to no in particular before she hopped to her feet.

"That's what he informed me before he departed-"

"No I mean that doesn't sound like something he would normally do." Leah stated before grabbing the Cullen's phone. She dialed and the other end rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Black. Is Jacob there?"

"Uh Leah is that you? No, Jacob is not here. Wouldn't he be at the Cullens?"

"No he's not here-"

"You're at the Cullens?"_Darn Billy and his attentiveness._

"Yeah and he left without telling me and making up some story about visiting you." Leah felt a little bad talking to the old man about this touchy subject but he didn't seem to care or he chose to ignore her.

"Leah why are you at the Cullens?" Leah became concerned as to why Billy had been kept out of the loop. She knew that her mother knew what was going on but why hadn't they informed the other elders.

"I came to see if he was around." She lied cooly.

"Does your mother know that you're at –"

"No, I'll call her right now, bye Mr. Black." Leah hung up before Billy could protest. She wasn't sure why she had a need to continue to keep Billy in the dark but she didn't question it. She pulled out her cell phone and called her house.

"Leah?" Jacob's voice was on the other end.

"Jacob?! Why are you at my house?"

"Eating your food what else?"

"Jake I just called your house looking for you and Billy picked up."

"Oh geez Lee whaddya tell him?" Jacob asked slightly panicked.

"That you should be there but you aren't."

"I lied to Renesmee." Jacob admitted after a moment.

"Bet that was painful."

"You have no idea."

"I bet I do." Jacob paused.

"Yeah I guess you do. Listen, I haven't told anyone outside our pack and your mom about your current situation. I don't think the elders or Sa-uh the other pack would like it very much knowing that you're hiding out at the Cullens." It made sense considering that her wolf was being a rebel and refused to go home. It didn't exactly scream tribal pride.

"Can I talk to Seth?"

"Are you sure that's good idea?"

"Positive. I don't think I dimprinted on him so much as I dimprinted on the fact that he wanted me to go to LaPush. Besides I can say his name without wanting to cut my tongue off." Jacob consented and passed the phone along.

"L-Leah?" Seth softly stuttered into the phone.

"Seth! Baby brother I have never been happier to hear your whiny voice."

"Hey!" he screeched proving her point while Jacob laughed in the background.

"Have you heard about Emily? I'm suffering from a major dose of cabin fever and I feel bad about Em going through this alone." Rosalie scoffed from the kitchen unable to ignore the blatant lie.

"Yeah Emily's fine. _He's_ been at her side all day. I actually went to help empty the water out of their house. Gotta say it felt kinda bad being dimprinted on by you. _We_ were going to start a facebook group called 'I've been Dimprinted on by the She-Wolf…My name can never be spoken again'." Leah erupted into laughter. How her brother still had time for facebook even though he was a full time wolf, she never knew. He spoke again after she calmed down.

"Mom misses you."

"I've been gone 3 days not a year." _Though I can't say it doesn't feel like it._

"So the Cullens have been treating you good." He formed it as a statement as if they had no choice but to do so.

"If I have to play barbies or wrestle one more time I'm gonna scream." Now it was Seth's turn to laugh along with a few of the Cullens. They knew she was only half joking. The laughter on the other end was silenced when yelling and banging came from a door in the background.

"It's Sam!" The yelling created a ringing in Leah's ears. She pulled the phone slightly away.

"-away Sam! Leah's not here!" There was some shuffling in the backround. Jacob no doubt had gone to confront the older man.

"Seth what's with… _you_ know?"

"_He's_ been bugging us a lot, wondering where you are and stuff. Especially since Emily won't stop nagging him about it. She really wants to see you and I don't know if it's the hormones or what but she's near hysterical about having you around during the birth." Leah sighed as Seth continued over the obvious yelling match going on outside the Clearwater's house. "He's being really annoying about finding you despite the fact that he knows it'll hurt you. He's been driving us all up a wall especially Jacob. Embry and Quil almost got into a fight with Jared and Paul yesterday because S-he's been driving them crazy too with finding out your whereabouts."

"LaPush has gone insane." Leah verbally concluded. Before Seth could respond Leah heard a loud bang on his side of the line.

"Sam's really pissin me off!" Jacob roared upon re-entering the house. Leah visibly recoiled but she wasn't sure if it was from _his_ name or Jacob's volume. He was clearly losing his patience with the matter and Leah could hear it in Seth's weary voice as well. That fact angered her. She wasn't sure why she was getting so angry so quickly but she couldn't control it.

"Miss Leah?" Renesmee questioned nervously seeing the shaking figure of the young woman. That slight twinge in her voice alerted some of the other vampires in the house. It didn't go unnoticed by Jacob either on the line. Seth was calling Leah's name but she couldn't focus on it. Jacob was yelling but Leah soon heard the distant slamming of a door, Jacob had probably just bounded out of her house. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't reign in this anger. It was as if it wasn't her feelings. She knew she would explode at any moment, that she could injure the half human not to mention the beautiful house, but she couldn't pull herself to move, too shocked and confused to try. Fortunately Edward did this for her. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and near threw her into the yard. Under normal circumstances Leah would have barged right back into the house and ripped his arm off but Leah could see the concern in his eyes. He wanted to keep his daughter safe but he was concerned for her as well. He didn't re-enter the house he simply stood at the front door staring at her slightly blurred form.

"Mommy is Miss Leah going to turn into Jacob wolf?" Renesmee asked from inside the house.

"No sweetie she's going to turn into Leah wolf…I think." Bella replied uncertainty in her voice.

_This has to be the longest phase in the history of phasing. _Leah was being tortured with feeling every bone stretch and change. No sudden explosion, more like a slow motion video of an atomic bomb detonating. She felt it build, but she was fighting against nature itself to not phase, not quite sure why she didn't want to. _It's this dumb dimprint! It's taking control of me! I want control! _Edward flinched. She could only imagine how loud those words must sound in his mind. Leah crouched to the ground, heat rolling off her body, her teeth clenched as she uselessly fought against the change. Suddenly she was aware of every person within a couple miles. Hundreds of tugs were ripping at her body. She was being pulled apart but she continued to fight through the pain. Her nails dug into her palms drawing blood. This alerted the vampires watching her.

"Le-" that was all it took. One voice, she wasn't even sure who had said it but it was that one syllable that pushed her into oblivion. She phased and took off into the trees. The pain was lessened but she knew in wolf form there was no way she could fight the dimprint. She only ran faster toward its goal.

_Where ever that is_ Leah huffed having lost yet another battle with her supernatural curse. Leah soon took notice of the other minds.

_Leah!_

_Lee you okay?_

_How are the Cullens? _That one she was sure was Jacob.

_What happened? _Leah started to answer before her wolf started growling. The thoughts of the others were pouring into her and searing her soul. She cried out in pain but it came out as a whine from her wolf. The others thoughts, were like growing headaches and migraines that were sucking the life out of her. She noticed that the only thoughts she could actually focus on were Jacobs although they still pained her.

_Jake it hurts! _Was all she could think before collapsing to the ground. Strangely she had morphed back to human during the plummet. She looked up after the pain subsided and instantly recognized the place. It was the same spot that had blocked her from the storm. _Probably the only dry spot in the forest. _She sat on a nearby log. She suddenly felt so serene that it hardly bothered her that she didn't have any clothes on. Just as quickly, the tugging returned, it didn't want to pull her in any specific direction more so as it wanted to keep her grounded in the exact spot that she was sitting in. She didn't object, that was until she heard a twig break.

"Leah Clearwater." Leah's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She was met with the figure of a girl about her height and age. She had dark brown eyes and thick hair that Leah couldn't tell if it was black or really dark brown. The girl wasn't thin but she wasn't big. She was especially curvy and it almost made Leah jealous. She was wearing nothing but sweat pants rolled up to her knees and a sports bra that revealed a lot of her caramel skin.

"Daughter of Sue Clearwater, sister of Seth Clearwater, resident of LaPush." Her arms were folded across her chest, her stance, the epitome of a build up of annoyance.

"Best friend to Emily Young-Uley, Beta to Jacob Black, and one sick masochist." Leah was so alarmed by the girl's knowledge that she didn't respond to the girl's insult so she responded with the only thing that made sense in her mind.

"You're not Quileute?"

"You're not black?" The girl responded sarcasm heavy in her voice. The girl pulled a knapsack off her back and pulled out some clothing.

"Your thoughts have been plaguing my mind for weeks. All I could hear was you and all I could feel were those stupid cables pulling me halfway across the country. Here I am thinking that I'm schizo and it's because some native girl in Washington can't deal with a little teenage angst! Here!" She threw the clothes at Leah once she finished her rant. Leah couldn't respond, she simply stared at the girl mouth agape. Then something clicked in Leah's head. The tugging was pulling her to this girl! The girl felt the tugging as well. _Did that mean this was some freaky long distance imp-_

"This can't be right. I'm not a lesbi-"Leah blurted cutting off her own thoughts.

"Woah woah! I don't swing that way either. I think this has something to do with safety. For some reason I'm a form of protection for you and vice versa. Don't look so shocked, I've been in your head for a month, remember?"

"Wait so are you a-"

"All in due time." She said as if that alone should stop Leah's questions. It did all except one.

"What's your name?" Leah asked as she finished putting on the clothes given to her. The girl dropped her stance and extended her hand.

"Tamyra." Leah took the girl's hand.

* * *

A/N: Am I the only that thinks this is a really long chapter...


	9. Chapter 8

Leah and Tamyra eventually left the spot of solitude and began the trek towards LaPush. Leah no longer felt the violent tugs but one strong cable that only let itself known because of Tamyra's close proximity. The other girl did not seem bothered by the cable that was currently pushing them together.

"So you think your pack will like me?" Tamyra asked suddenly breaking the long silence. She began scratching her arm. Leah assumed it was because she was nervous despite the confidence she exuded.

"I'm not nervous." Tamyra snapped.

"Could have fooled me. You've been in my head long enough you should know about the guys."

"It takes longer than a month to really know someone."Tamyra affirmed.

"Why do you care? Do you plan on staying here?"Leah countered.

"I just got pulled on a surprise month long road trip. I intend on staying here long enough to figure out why in the world I'm here." With that they fell back into a tensed yet familiar silence.

"So you can still hear my thoughts?" Leah asked after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"Why can't I hear yours?" Leah was genuinely curious. Tamyra simply scoffed.

"You can. You're just not listening." The girl responded without meeting Leah's gaze. She jumped over a downed tree. Leah continued to stare down Tamyra's profile.

"What do you mean _I'm_ not listening?" Leah's irritation seeped through with this question as she ducked under a low hanging branch.

"I must've screamed back at you a dozen times because I was so sick of hearing you and feeling whatever you were, and all I got back was an echo of my own voice and more of your feelings!"

"I had a lot to deal with-"

"Yeah well I was kind of bogged down with my own crap, let alone yours as well." _Interesting _Leah thought. _That must have been her anger that I was feeling back at the Cullens._

"Then you should have ignored me." Leah argued. Tamyra stopped walking and finally looked at Leah.

"You of all people Leah Clearwater should know that's impossible." She stated in an even tone. They both started walking again in silence. While her new acquaintance busied herself with evading obstacles of the terrain Leah busied herself with adjusting her borrowed sweat pants and sports bra, borrowed being obvious. The sweats that would normally hug Tamyra's curvy hips nicely were incredibly baggy on Leah's toned body. She had the slipknot extremely tight. The sports bra…didn't quite live up to its purpose. She looked up and realized that they had just crossed the border from the Cullen's land and onto wolf territory.

"We're almost there."

"I know."

* * *

Leah had phased briefly only to inform Jacob to meet her inside the tree line to LaPush. She thankfully had found the source of her dimprinting and no longer felt pain from other beings but what she didn't expect was for Jacob to inform the whole pack and most of the other pack. Leah's eyes bugged out of her head when she was met with about 10 pairs of eyes. She had yet to reveal Tamyra asking the other girl to stay out of sight until she figured out why so many were waiting for her.

"Leah what's this all about? You were blocking your thoughts when you phased and you were really urgent." Jacob asked down to business immediately. Leah looked around she recognized most everyone that was present but she became confused at the lack of a few faces.

"Where's Seth and-"

"They're at Emily's house." Jacob answered knowing who she was asking about. "Besides, _he_ can't be here if you are."

"I think _that_ problem has been solved actually." Everyone's eyes grew wide with Leah's exclamation waiting for her to elaborate.

"Leah what are you-" Quil began before Leah cut him off.

"Come out here." Everyone's head turned in the direction that Leah called. After a few moments Tamyra's figure emerged from the dense trees. "Guys this is-" this time Leah was cut off by growls and snarls erupting from the group in front of her. She whipped her head back at the group. They were all moving to defensive positions. The looks on their faces were purely animalistic. Had Leah not known most of these boys since they were, well, boys, the sight would have been utterly terrifying. She didn't have a clue about how Tamyra was dealing with the aggression. She looked back at the other girl who despite her pathetic odds was also in a defensive position, hissing back at the large group of overgrown teenage guys. The tugging came back, pulling her nearer to Tamyra. "Guys wait. She's not a threat."

"Can't you smell that Leah? She smells worse than bloodsucker."Embry snarled. Now this really perturbed Leah. She took a deep breath and realized that the girl next to her had no scent at all. Leah gave an 'are-you-kidding-me' look back to the guys. They weren't focusing on her so much as the supposed threat next to her.

"What are you?" Leah asked Tamyra quietly.

"I'm a-" Tamyra began before she was cut off.

"Leah!" Leah's head snapped up along with everyone else at the distant yelling. There were 3 sets of footsteps that Leah picked up as well. Two were human, one of which was lazily walking.

"I hear a very pregnant woman attempting to run! Shouldn't you be on bed rest or I don't know, in labor!" Leah called back half joking half serious. Emily emerged from the trees smiling momentarily stopping the bloodbath that was about to take place.

"I know Leah. I just had to see you. Your brother came by and said you were back." At this Leah noticed that the other pair of steps belonged to Seth.

"She refused to stay at home and wait for you to come." Seth said wearily. Leah could only imagine what the hormonal Emily had put him through. Leah had walked closer to Emily to help her stand, Seth standing not too far behind Emily. Leah glanced back to make sure the pack had not made mince meat of her new acquaintance. Emily noticed this and her eyes settled on the unidentified figure across the the trees.

"Who's that Leah?" Emily asked holding her back which was no doubt aching. Leah knew who she was speaking of but Leah never had a chance to respond, everything happened very fast. Tamyra felt a tug towards Leah, the pack reacted, not wanting the girl to move. She couldn't help but continue to move towards Leah. Leah realized this and in an effort to move the action away from helpless Emily she started to move back towards Tamyra. It was too late. Four paws could be heard speeding closer to the gathering. Suddenly Tamyra lunged towards Leah. At least she thought it was Tamyra. She turned to see a giant black wolf sprawled on the ground where Emily had just been standing. Leah's adrenaline went into overdrive. She was in excruciating pain but she had to find Emily. Emily was on the ground nearly twenty feet away from the black wolf. Sam. There was something else. Her pack members started phasing and growling louder than ever ready to lunge. _At Sa-him? _

No, at the figure standing over Emily. It wasn't a wolf. It was a large panther. A large panther was standing over Emily and Leah was being pulled rather forcefully towards it by the dimprint. _Anything to escape his pain. _Leah started running but she screamed when Sam jumped to his feet ready to pounce on the smaller animal that was threatening his imprint.

_Not threatening. Protecting _Leah faltered realizing those weren't her thoughts she was hearing but she trusted them nonetheless.

"No!" She yelled but she was too late. Sam growled angrily and lunged.

* * *

A/N:Gotta love those people who hang off cliffs...


	10. Chapter 9

What Leah wasn't expecting was for a large sandy wolf to collide with Sam mid air before he made it to Emily and the other animal. _Seth. _Before any of the other wolves could pounce, the panther gracefully yet speedily ran from the gathering. _Boy is she fast. _Even with her reflexes it was hard for Leah to keep her eyes on the panther. She knew the boys would never catch her. _Her? _Leah ran towards Emily as realization dawned on her.

"Leah. I think my water just broke for real this time."

"Are you kidding me Em?" Leah ran an unsteady hand through her short hair before lifting Emily from the ground.

"Ah!" Leah doubled over as a sharp tugging started pulling her in the same direction that the pack had just run. The pain was becoming unbearable and Leah was torn between the relief that awaited her and the cries from Emily who had already begun contracting. Their combined screams were shredding her abused heart.

"Leah please, it hurts so much." Tears clouded Leah's vision. This was by far the worst concentration of pain she had ever felt but could she really leave Emily alone in the middle of childbirth? Not to mention she promised to be there when she gave birth.

"This is just fan-friggin-tastic! Emily! Do your breathing." Leah commanded as she lifted Emily from the ground and began running back towards the Reservation ignoring the piercing pain that wanted to envelop her in darkness.

* * *

"Emily you're doing great." Leah said uneasily. She was holding Emily's hand while she pushed. Leah had only made it as far as the Uley's house before nearly collapsing. She called the midwife, placed Emily in bed, and hadn't left since. No one from the pack had returned yet and the pain that Leah was enduring could only mean that her new acquaintance was still running for her life. _Some protector I am. _Leah thought just as Emily let out another scream of pain.

"I need Sam." Leah flinched although it went unnoticed with the given situation.

"Emi I'm here!" Sam yelled while bursting through the front door of the house. Leah felt the pain coming full force. She had to escape.

"Emily I have to go I'm sorry."Leah said half apologetic, half pleading.

"It's okay… I know." Emily said surprisingly calm after a moment giving Leah a strangely out of place look considering the circumstances. Leah nodded and ran out the back door just before Sam reached the 'delivery room'. Although she had escaped Sam's pain the tug was impossibly stiff. Leah reached the woods and phased running full force oblivious to what awaited her deep in the forest.

* * *

_We almost got her!_

_Man she's fast!_

_Leah who is- _The last invading thought was cut off when Leah changed back to human a few yards away from where, sitting in a tree, was Tamyra wearing a new set of sweats and bra.

"You look ticked off." Leah stated in a humorous tone before noticing that her brother was sitting at the base of the tree wearing no clothes , his hair disheveled. "Seth what are you-"

"They were gonna hurt her."Seth blurted out.

"Because I saved his wifey. That bonehead ex of yours nearly crushed his pregnant wife and he would have had I not pushed her out of the way." Tamyra seethed. "Idiotic wolf. No offense."

"None taken" both Leah and Seth responded.

"You protected her? A giant cat saving a dog's wife." Leah mused. _I can hear her thoughts now._ Tamyra jumped from the tree finally.

"Using your words I say it was a cat saving a dog's _master_." Tamyra joked.

"So where are the others? I figured you'd be dead by now."

"I told them if they want to touch her they come through me." Leah gaped at the serious tone that had just escaped her brother's lips. Then she nearly exploded.

"You imprinted?!" Seth despite his prior serious attitude, jumped at his sister's tone.

"Well yeah. I couldn't help it." Even though he tried whining Leah could still see the happiness in his eyes. It was like an athlete trying to convince his ex-teammate that he was forcefully traded when he was actually just a traitor.

"Oh yeah and I know all about that imprinting mumbo jumbo but heed my warning Seth, this will not go over well with my brother." Both Leah and Seth turned towards Tamyra.

"Your brother?" Leah asked curiously while Seth asked with terror in his eyes.

"Yeah he should only be a few days behind me. Imprinting is not exactly a panther thing. I don't even know how I feel about it, especially since all I've heard are Leah's thoughts on the subject." Seth paled at this confession. Before either of them could question, Jacob bounded naked towards them.

"We have to get back! Something's wrong at Emily's." Leah tore off back the way she came.

* * *

A/N: ummm still hangin on that cliff


	11. Chapter 10

Leah had managed to not rip the borrowed clothes yet. When she arrived again outside the Uley's house she found herself taking deep breaths. Not only did she know that Sam would still be inside but she was nervous because there was no more yelling meaning she had either missed the birth or it was another false alarm. _Come on Leah you can do this. _She coached herself into the small house. She passed through the kitchen imagining all of the times the pack spent there. All the times Emily would bake. All the times Leah would turn her down and blame her for betraying her. Despite how many times she convinced herself she had a right to be angry she still felt guilty now thinking that in some way she had now betrayed Emily by not being there for her when she promised. _All due to this stupid werewolf curse. Imprinting, Dimprinting, it's all the same pain. _Leah thought viciously. A dark part of her was angry simply because she hadn't been able to be the bigger person, the one wolf that could ignore imprinting and make her own choices. Leah then realized that she was just outside Sam and Emily's bedroom. She grabbed the knob and turned.

At first glance it was a picturesque sight to behold. Sam sat against the window ledge looking out into the sunset. On his lap was wrapped a small bundle of blankets that he cuddled to his abdomen. On the bed laid his peaceful wife, spent from the toils of childbirth. That was what she saw at first glance. When she stepped into the room, hesitant at first expecting a burst of pain she realized that Sam was indeed crying silently, a sight that immediately broke the bonds designated to keep them apart. The tears glistened on his cheeks from the sunlight. The baby was wrapped unmoving in his arms. Leah took another step and looked at Emily. Her face was completely serene even with the prominent scars. The covers were pulled up to her neck. Leah walked towards the bed and that's when she noticed it. Or rather didn't notice Emily's heartbeat. Nor was her chest rising and falling from breathing.

"Emily?" She lay completely still. Leah walked right up to the bed and grabbed a hold of Emily's shoulders.

"Emily?" She panicked as she lightly shook the unmoving girl."Sam?" Her eyes bore into the back of his head until he finally turned around.

"She-she had an aneurism-" Sam choked out.

"No-"Leah gasped.

"Emily's dead." His voice quivered as he said those two words. Leah stared at him wide eyed, unbelieving. Her throat tightened but she refused to cry.

"Oh Sam!" Was all Leah could say before running to his side. She nearly crushed him into her body, smashing the baby who had stirred from its sleep and began crying. After a few minutes Sam spoke.

"We decided to name him Leonard." Still dry sobbing, Leah cooed at the baby who had quieted its own tears. "He's completely healthy." Sam paused. "Emily wanted you to be the godmother."

"Of course Sam…anything for Emily." Leah hugged Sam again. She felt as if all the cables, save one, were broken but in its place set this strange conglomerate of grief, redemption, bliss, and agony. Such a mix should never exist. _Neither should shape shifters._

**End of Book One**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay Wait! Before you weep and stone me or toilet paper my house I have to say this is far from over. This is the first installation of a 3 story series. Leah still has a looooooooooong way to go. So please go straight over and read the prologue to the **SECOND** installation of the DimPrint series called: _**In Bliss and Agony**_. And not to give away too much from the next story but I may have to change its rating from T to M but I'm not sure yet (cause I suck at knowing how to rate stuff) .

Oh yes and **Shout Outs** because you guys reviewed my first fanfic and filled up one of my email inboxes with reviews which I love:

**xXUsAgIkIxX  
X5 - 452  
****creamsoda92  
Jada91  
LoveIt123  
mosa wildcat  
theonlywhitegirl  
Memory Bleeds  
lionandthelamblove7  
twilightbby  
luv4ed**

oh and thanks to all those who favorited/alerted the story...okay enough from me


End file.
